Robin At The Watchtower
by LAW28
Summary: The Justice League learn why nobody messes with Robin, when Daddybats is around.
1. Lost

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DC or any of their characters.

Dick age 8

* * *

1 Lost

Holding tightly to the black gloved hand, I walk beside Batman through the echoing gray metal hallways of the Watchtower.

This is my first time in the Watchtower, and so far I'm fairly disappointed not to see more heroes. I wanted to meet the people Batman works with.

It's not all bad though, I get to spend most of today with just Batman. That's always a good thing.

We stop in front of a door where Batman keys in a code on a digital pad by the door. There's a soft hiss then the metal door slides open, letting Batman and me walk into a large room.

On the right hand side of the room the entire wall is covered with computer screens all of them lit up with images, some showing people moving around busy streets and others showing vast stretches of the star filled vacuum of space.

The left hand wall has a comfortable looking overstuffed dark brown leather couch with a soft looking light blue rug in front of it, on the rug are a few of my toys from the manner and a coloring book and crayons.

I can't stop the smile that curves my lips upwards at the sight. I wondered why Agent A didn't pack me a bag to bring up here, now I know why.

Looking away from the area Daddy set up for me, my attention is instantly draw to the wall straight ahead, it's a wall of glass with an amazing view of a slowly rotating ball of green, blue and white set against the black velvet of an endless night sky.

Pulling my hand away from Batman's I run over to the wall of windows, pressing up against the glass to get a better look at the amazing sight of the Earth, it looks so small from up here.

Turning I grin at Batman, he's watching me with a faint smile just barely turning up the corners of his mouth.

"This is the best view ever." I tell him.

He just smiles a little wider, and I turn back to the window gazing once again and the softly glowing slowly rotating planet Earth.

I stand there fascinated by the sight for a long time, before finally sitting down on the rug and getting out one of the coloring books to play with I flip through the pages until I find a picture of a lion, while Batman watches the monitors with the rather boring images.

Turning my attention back to the book, now satisfied that Batman isn't doing anything interesting, I get started coloring.

I've finished up my picture of a lion, and just started on one of a zebra, when one of the screens lets out a shrill beeping sound.

I look up in time to see Batman wiping away the look of annoyance on his face and replacing it with an unreadable blank expression.

He click a button and one of the monitors changes from the boring image to one of Superman in a room with a red glowing column like thing behind him, and several wires and pipes hanging from a ceiling that I can't quite see.

"Batman, There's a problem in the main power core room. I need you to come check it out." Superman's voice is full of static and sounds kind of funny, I have to fight the urge to laugh at him.

Batman glances over at me for a split second before asking, "I'm a little busy at the moment can it wait?"

Superman shakes his head, "The cooling system isn't working and I can't get it back on."

This time I do snicker at how weird his voice sounds.

Batman sighs pretending like he didn't hear me, "Fine I'll be down in five minutes."

He hits a button and Superman's picture disappears before he has a chance to respond.

Batman, gets up and comes over to me his cape spreading out around him as he crouches down in front of me.

"Robin, I have to go help Superman," His voice is that soft tone that he only ever talks to me in, "I want you to stay in here. Do not leave, not even with another Superhero, even if they say I sent for you. Ok?"

I nod quickly agreeing, "Ok."

He ruffles my hair as he stands up, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

I watch him walk over to the door and leave, I hear the lock click into place and then turn my attention back to the zebra I'm coloring.

I'll make this one for Alfred. I decide, that mean's I'll have to be very careful to do a good job. Alfred like it when I color in the lines.

Getting back to work on my picture I barely notice as the minutes tick by, and my zebra slowly comes to life with colorful stripes.

The lock clicks open and the door hisses as it slides to the side allowing someone in. I don't look up assuming its Batman until I hear a loud intake of air.

My head jerks up, to see a man in a bright red costume with a yellow lightning bolt on his chest. I smile brightly as I recognize him, Flash one of the founding members of the Justice League. After the Superman incident Batman had me memorize all the current League members.

A blur of red and a gust of air, are the only warnings I have before the Flash is kneeling on the floor in front of me a wide smile on his face.

"Hello there, little guy. What's your name?"

"I'm Robin," I say tilting my head to side, "Daddy locked the door. How'd you get in?" I know I'm not supposed to call Batman Daddy in the field, but this doesn't really count as the field does it?

The part of his face that I can see turns a little red then he asks, "Why'd your Daddy leave you in here?"

"He had to go do some work." I answer.

"Why don't we go find him? He really shouldn't leave you alone." Flash says holding out his arms for me.

I shake my head, "No, Daddy said I had to wait here for him."

Flash laughs, "Come on Robin, I'm sure your Daddy wouldn't mind if he knew you were with the Flash."

I shake my head again but before I can say anything Flash has picked me up and everything turns into one big blur of many different colors.

Heart pounding now, I wriggle in Flashes grip, trying to squirm free but Flash just tightens his hold on me. Blood roaring in my ears, I press the button on my belt that Daddy told me to push if somebody grabbed me and I couldn't get away.

There's a buzzing sound, then Flash lets out a pained yelp and everything comes to crashing halt as Flash's grip suddenly vanishes and I tumble to the hard metal floor, banging my hands and knees as I try to catch myself from the sudden fall.

Jumping to my feet, I turn my head trying to figure out where I am, but everything looks the same, just the same metal walls and floor as far as my eyes can see, nothing to tell me where I am or how to get back to the room Batman left me in.

Biting my cheek I blink back the stinging sensation in my eyes as I turn around to see Flash laying on the floor behind me snoring softly. Walking over to him I crouch down beside his head, and start poking his cheek.

"Mr. Flash, wake up please. I need you to take me back to that room. Mr Flash?" Ignoring the slight wobble in my voice, I call his name a few more times before giving up, he'll probably be asleep for hours.

Looking around again, I really only have two options, continue down the hallway in the direction Flash was going or try to go back the way I came. My hand hoovers uncertainly over my belt and the emergency signal that will bring Batman to me. Shaking my head I drop my hand, This isn't an emergency yet, I'll try to find my way back to the room Daddy left me in. If I can't find it then I'll call Batman.

Decision made I step past Flash and start trying to find my way back to the room.

Walking down the many identical hallways and past many gray doors, I try to open all of them to see if the right room lays beyond, but all of them are locked and won't open for me.

I don't know how long I've been wondering around but it feels like forever. My feet hurt, my stomach has started growling, and I just want my Daddy.

When the stinging starts in my eyes again I don't try to stop it, I'm tired and lost and ready to push the emergency button, because that means Daddy will come and I just want Daddy to come find me and take me home, so that Alfred can give me chocolate chip cookies and milk.

"Hello Little One, why are you sad?" A flat formal voice asks.

Looking up I swipe at the tears on my cheeks with my hand as I stare at the tall green skinned man, with the blue cape and black tights with the red x crossing his chest. Martian Manhunter, my tired brain tells me.

"I'm lost and hungry and I can't find my Daddy." I answer his question.

He smiles at me a truly kind smile, one of those smiles that you feel in your heart and can't hide even if you wanted to.

"Well, I have some cookies, why don't you have some then we can go looking for your Daddy." He says gently, offering me his hand.

I hesitate remembering Batman's instructions, but that was not to leave the room, and I'm already out of the room, and I don't know how to get back. He wouldn't be mad at me for letting the Martian help me find him.

Slowly I nod and take Martian Manhunters hand.

His hand swallows mine but it's warm and his grip is gentle. We start walking continuing in the direction I was headed but we soon turn onto another hallway.

"What is your name Little One?" Manhunter asks.

"Robin," I say as I scrub my hand against my cheeks beneath my mask.

A moment later he stops in front of a door and punches in a code on a glowing blue pad next to the door instantly it lets out a near silent hiss as it slides back on its tracks.

Manhunter steps through the door with me at his side, the room we walk into is a lot bigger than the one Daddy left me in, there are tables and chairs covering the empty floor space and at the far end is a set of long buffet tables, there is another metal door behind the buffet tables, but everything is dark and empty.

"Why is it empty?" I ask as Manhunter leads me across the room to another set of doors.

"Everyone is welcome to eat in here at the same time but you have to do your own cooking. So I imagine everyone is either on missions or resting."

I nod thinking about that, as Manhunter opens the door and we walk into an extremely well stocked kitchen. It reminds me of Alfred's kitchen except it a lot bigger, which I didn't think was possible.

Straight back is a shiny stainless steel stove, and microwave, on the right hand wall is two big stainless steel doors, and even from here I can feel the cold radiating off of them so I assume they are either a freezer or refrigerator. Against the left wall is a sink and a black countertop set on top of dark brown cabinets, the same color cabinets circle the room offering lots of storage space. In the middle of the room is a big kitchen island matching the cabinets the island has black padded stools, pushed up to it.

Manhunter leads me over to the island and helps me up onto one of the stools, then he walk over to one of the cabinets and gets out two glasses. Reaching into another cabinet he pulls out a blue package of Oreos, then he brings them and the empty glasses over where I'm sitting, setting them down on the black countertop he turns and goes to one of the stainless steel doors. Opening it he reveals, a very full refrigerator, he takes out a jug of milk and then he comes over and joins me at the island.

He fills up the two glasses, then he opens the package of Oreos and silently we both start munching on the Oreos, dipping them in our milk and just enjoying our treat in silence.

The silence ends when Manhunter asks, "Why are you on the Watchtower, Little Robin?"

Swallowing my bite of Oreo I answer, "My Daddy brought me, but then he had to go help Superman. He told me not to leave the room but then Flash came in and took me out of the room so I did what Daddy told me too do then I got lost."

"Who is your Daddy?" He asks as he dips an Oreo in his glass of milk and stirs it around.

Tilting my head to the side I smile proudly as I say, "Batman,"

Manhunter freezes his cookie halfway to his mouth and dripping milk onto the countertop. Ever so slowly the cookie finishes its journey to his mouth and he bites into it nodding his head a thoughtful expression on his face.

Then he smiles at me, "So you are the source of the light I've been sensing from him."

I don't have to think about it I just nod firmly, Batman smiles more now, at least that's what Alfred says.

Manhunter nods then starts telling me stories about Mars and some of the mission's he has been on with Daddy.

His story is interrupted by the door suddenly opening and a very frantic looking Flash bursting into the room his mouth moving before he even comes to a full stop.  
"J'onn have you seen him. Bats is going to murder me if I can't find him," His panicked voice is high and squeaky as he looks over his shoulder, "I've never seen him so scary it's ten times worse than that time GL insulted the Batmobile."

Frowning I try to figure out what he's talking about, Batman doesn't kill, and he's not scary.

His babbling comes to an abrupt halt as he spots me sitting beside Manhunter. Flash instantly sags against the wall, the relief clear in every line of his suddenly relaxed muscles.

The door opens again, without hesitating Wonder Woman and Green Lantern walk in, both pause when they see me.

Wonder Woman is the first to start moving again, she smiles and walks up to me, crouching in front of my stool she asks, "J'onn who is this little angel?"

Manhunter smiles, a glint of mischief in his eyes as he says, "This is Robin, his Dad brought him to the Watchtower with him."

Wonder Woman nods still smiling, but it's Green Lantern who says, "Who's your Dad Robin? I don't think Batman will be too happy about someone bringing their kid to the Watchtower."

"I don't think that will be a problem," Manhunter says in that monotone voice of his.

Blinking I look around at the heroes and say, "Batman is my Daddy."

Suddenly everyone just freezes like deer caught in the headlights of a car. It would be funny if it wasn't confusing. Why do they keep reacting like this, what's so hard to believe about Batman being my Daddy?

"Batman has a kid," Green Lanterns voice sounds like something is choking him.

"Batman, has a little angel," Wonder Woman's is a couple octaves higher than it was a moment ago.

Whatever anyone else would have said is interrupted by the door opening again this time letting in a dark shadow that sweeps across the floor on silent feet, to come to a stop beside me, his hand resting on my head. I lean into his hand enjoying the familiar feel of the strong hand, gently rubbing my head.

"I've been looking for you Robin." His voice is that deep rumble he always has when he's Batman.

"Sorry Daddy, I tried not to leave the room but Flash wouldn't listen to me and then I couldn't find my way back and I got scared," Then Martian Manhunter found me and he let me eat Oreos and told me about Mars and some of the missions he's been on." I babble letting out all the words in one long almost unintelligible stream. Daddy nods, and just like that I know everything will be ok because Daddy will take care of me.

"I know Flash and I have already," He looks over at Flash his eyes narrowed into tiny white slits, Flash audibly gulps, "Discussed what happened and have reached an understanding." Turning his gaze back to me his expression softens a little, "Come on, Agent A probably has dinner ready."

"Ok," I say with a smile as I hop off the stool, I start to dart for the door, but then I stop and run back to Manhunter giving him a quick hug around his legs.

My voice muffled as I say, "Thank you for helping me Uncle J'onn."

His hand pats my back as he says, "Your welcome Robin."

Letting go of him I skip over to Batman smiling up at him as he puts a hand on my shoulder. "Don't forget Flash I expect this watchtower to be spotless and all the paper records transferred to the computer by morning." Batman says his voice taking on an icy chill.

Flash hurriedly nods his head before disappearing in blur of red and yellow.

Batman guides me out of the door before scooping me up into his arms, and whispering in my ear, "Next time use the emergency beacon so that I can find you."

"Ok Daddy I will," I promise him, knowing he needs to hear the words.

His arms tighten around me just little, and I snuggle into his hold, resting my head at the base of his neck and shoulder.

Letting out a contented sigh I close my eyes and just relax knowing that as long as I'm with Batman everything will be ok.


	2. Poker

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DC or any of their Characters.

Please review!

Jason age 12

* * *

 **2 Poker**

The Watchtower is bustling with activity, and full of the noise that people moving along the metal hallways, talking happily with each other, oblivious to the presence of anything out of place, their costumes the only spots of bright color to be seen.

I don't like it, everything is too bright to many eyes turn my way. There are no dark corners to hide in, nowhere to escape the harsh white glow of the electric lights set in the ceiling.

Still I hold my head high and wear the red, green and yellow costume whose bright colors are tempered by the black touches. I pretend I don't mind all the attention it brings to me, all the whispers that follow in my wake wondering who I am and why I'm dressed like Robin.

I paste a smirk on my face to hide the fact that I want to start running, and keep running until I've found Batman, where I can hide under his dark cape and let his silence sooth my raised hackles.

I do neither of those things instead I walk with an exaggerated swagger in my step pretending like I own the place. My smirk turns a little more real as I realize that my act is less of an act than I thought, since Batman does own the Watchtower.

Batman had to come to the Watchtower for a meeting of some kind, and he said it was time for me to meet the League, so far I'm less than impressed with all these heroes.

Batman told me to wait in a room that had a big TV and a small kitchenette, but I was curious so I started exploring, I expected their security to be tighter but so far nothing has required a password that I didn't have and none of these heroes have stopped me to ask who I am or even how I got here.

Opening another door I find myself in what looks like a common room or maybe a game room. It's got the same metal walls and floor as the rest of the Watchtower but the floor has a dark green rug covering one corner where a TV is mounted to the wall with couches and chairs arranged around it. On the opposite wall a few dark brown cabinets hang on the wall, and a small stainless steel microwave, Refrigerator, stove and sink, sit under the cabinets, connected to each other by a sandy colored countertop. Between the small kitchen area is a table that seats six, but only four chairs are occupied.

I take a moment to study the four heroes before making my presence known.

A man with blonde hair and a goatee and mustache that looks like a dead caterpillar covering the lower part of his face. He's dressed in an emerald colored costume with a bow and quiver of arrows strapped to his back. In his hand he holds five playing cards, a look of concentration on his face.

I recognize him as Green Arrow, the Emerald Archer.

Next to him, sits the very bright red and yellow costume of the Flash. He has cards in his hand as well, his foot is tapping against the metal floor so fast it's nothing more than a blur.

On the opposite side of the table across from Flash is the familiar black and green costume of Green Lantern. His brown hair falls over his masked eyes as his fingers tap against the top of his cards which he has laying face down on the table.

The Lady sitting next to Green Lantern makes me take a second look just to be sure, but the long black hair and American flag costume belongs unmistakably to Wonder Woman.

Huh, I didn't know she could play cards. I think as I make a quick decision, a small smirk flashing across my face before I school my features into the very picture of wide eyed innocence, and make my presence known to the gathered heroes.

Taking a few steps further into the room I say, "Hello, I'm Robin. What are you playing."

Heads whip up faster than I thought possible as four sets of eyes land on me, each of their faces hold mildly surprised expressions.

Wonder Woman is the first to snap out of it as she smiles kindly at me, "Hello Robin, we are playing poker."

Smiling softly I ask, "Can I play?" Carefully keeping any eagerness out of my voice. I never would've fooled Batman but these guys don't question it.

Wonder Woman starts to nod her head and opens her mouth to speak, but Flash interrupts before she can, "Do you know how to play?"

Nodding I quickly cross the room and sit in one of the empty chairs, kicking my feet out and back.

"Do you have any money?" Green Lantern asks eyeing me and the pile of green dollars on the table doubtfully.

My answer is to reach into my utility belt and pull out a wad of twenties.

Batman always makes sure I have cash in my belt for emergencies.

Green Lantern smiles and says, "Welcome to the game kid."

My smile widens as I chirp, "Thanks,"

They finish up the current round and then Green Arrow deals me in at the beginning of the next.

"So Robin, what are you doing on the Watchtower?" Green Arrow asks.

I shrug, keeping my tone noncommittal, "Dad had to come up here and he brought me with him. I started exploring while he was helping Superman with something."

"Two cards," Flash says before anyone can ask me another question.

I spend the first round mostly just observing my victims, spotting their tells and feeling out their abilities. Actually this is a lot like the combat training Batman has been giving me lately.

Smiling to myself at the comparison, the first round ends with Green Lantern winning. We begin another round again, I let the hand play out without making any real effort to win, by the time it ends with Wonder Woman winning I have a pretty good grasp on how each of them like to play. By the time the third hand begins I'm ready to win.

They don't notice at first that I'm asking for cards and actually playing this hand. They also fail to notice when I start slipping cards up my sleeves and substituting them for the ones in my hand. Cheating after all is a way of life, it did save my life more than once by providing me the money I needed to buy food, back when I lived on the streets before Bruce took me in.

The hand ends with me as the winner.

"Beginners Luck," Green Arrow says.

Wonder Woman scowls at him then softens her expression when she turns to me and says "Good job Robin,"

Smiling brightly, I say, "Thank you."

Once they start the next round starts I smirk evilly to myself.

The next six hands pass with me as the winner each time the men at the table get steadily grumpier with each passing hand. Wonder Woman doesn't seem to really care much about winning, I can't quite figure out why she's playing at all since she's not really trying to win.

Shaking my head I don't worry about it for now.

The hiss of the door sliding open alerts me to entrance of another possible victim, but the swish snap of a cape combined with nearly completely silent footsteps tell me that its not a victim entering room, but Batman.

A few seconds later my guess is confirmed when Batman asks, "What are you doing in here Robin?"

Without looking up I say "Hi Dad, I was just playing poker with some of your League members."

There is silence for a second then Flash blurts out, "Wait you got another kid?"

"Why didn't you say Batman was your Dad?" Wonder Woman asks with a hint of reproach in her voice.

Raising an eyebrow under my mask I say "I thought the costume and the name made it pretty clear who my Dad is."

Batman's growl cuts in before anyone can say anything else, "Robin what have I told you about cheating when you play with heroes?"

Keeping my voice completely innocent I answer, "That it's a good lesson in how to be more observant and to never underestimate you opponent no matter their appearance."

His lips barely twitch but I still count it as another victory in the ongoing war of getting Batman to laugh in front of another hero while in costume and not affected by Jokers gas.

"Wait the kids been cheating!" Green Arrow exclaims standing up from his chair, "That's it give me back my money."

"No," Batman's voice stops him from reaching for the fair sized pile of cash.

"What?" Green Arrow asks, looking very confused.

Batman motions to everyone at the table, "If none of you noticed he was cheating than he's right you do need to work on your observation skills."

"B- But," Arrow starts to splutter.

Green Lantern cuts him off, "Like you could do any better Batman this kid is good."

My chest puffs up a little at that but I know there is always someone better, just waiting to knock you down. Its happened to me more than once.

Batman, just lets out a breath, not qu and glides across the floor to take a seat at the far end of the table. His white lenses locking with my masked eyes, the faintest trace of a smile tugging at his mouth.

"Deal," His voice is just barely amused.

Green Lantern reaches for the cards with an almost eager expression, but Batman stops him, "Not you. Robin deal."

Nodding I quickly snatch the deck off the table, cracking my knuckles I begin shuffling. Impulsively I make a show of it like I've seen on TV, fanning the cards out on the table then flipping them back over and shuffling some more, before dealing them out.

Once the game has begun, the others fold pretty fast because it's pretty clear this game is between Batman and me.

I pull every trick in my book, but for every trick Batman counters me perfectly. Almost like he knows what I'm going to do before I do. Surprisingly I can't seem to find it in me to care all that much, I'm just having to much fun. I've never played poker with Batman like this before, and even if I do lose I wouldn't mind playing with him again.

Batman does win, and instantly stands up, "We need to head back to Gotham, Robin."

I gather up the cash and give it to Batman. He tucks it into his belt, making one pouch bulge a little. I can't help the laugh that escapes from my mouth at the sight. Batman needs more space in his belt for poker winnings.

Batman looks at me his mask twitching in that way that tells me he's raising an eyebrow at me. I shake my head and wave a hand I'll tell him later.

Turning back to the Leaguers watching us with varying degrees of surprise on their faces, Batman says, "I came in here to tell you four that Superman just had a fight in New York City. No civilians were hurt, but they made a mess. I need you four to go help clean it up."

Batman doesn't give them time to argue about it, he sweeps out of the room as soon as he's done talking, with me close on his heels.

I follow him to the Zeta Tube and wait while he punches in the coordinates for the Batcave plus the code needed to gain access.

The Zeta Tube activates seconds later with a flash of blindingly bright light.

"Poker really Robin," Batman says before my eyes have even finished adjusting to the dimness of the Batcave, "What would Agent A say?"

Grinning up at him, I pull off my mask before answering him, "Guess we better start apologizing now."

Batman pulls off his cowl revealing bright blue eyes glinting with amusement, "What your not going to suggest that we try to hide it from him?"

I give Bruce my best, are you serious look before responding, "He probably already knows, so all trying to hide it would do is get us in more trouble."

Bruce slings and arm over my shoulders and steers me toward the changing room, "Jason, I do believe you are a genius."

Smiling I let him leave his arm where it is, secretly enjoying the warmth that seeps into me where I can feel the weight of his arm resting, and I know deep inside this isn't something that I'll ever give up willingly.


	3. Simulation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Characters in this story.

Tim age 12

* * *

 **3 Simulator**

Slipping through the Watchtowers gray metal hallways without making a sound, headed toward the simulator room I'm extremely careful not to run into any members of the Justice League. It is malfunctioning, apparently it has started adding new holograms to training simulations that they don't belong in, and I'm supposed to fix it. I allow a small sigh to escape my lips.

Why is it that whenever anything breaks up here, Batman asks me to fix it? Honestly I don't really mind, I like having an excuse to design new tech to put into the Watchtower. What I don't like is trying to slip past all the League members, even though I am allowed up here they still haven't meet me. Except for Superman and that meeting went so well. After that I convinced Batman to let me put off meeting the League for a little longer.

Reaching the doors to the simulator room I come to a stop in front of the thick double metal doors. A blue glowing digital pad next to the door, flashes the words, **Simulation In Progress.**

Frowning a stare at the words, I could have sworn that Batman said no one was going to be using the simulator until later today.

Hmm, shrugging I punch in a code to terminate the simulation and to sound the clear out alarm.

There that should get everyone out and cancel whatever simulation is running.

I wait for a few minutes but no one comes out, checking the pad again, I see that it no longer says a simulation is running.

Seems odd that no one came out, but maybe someone just left it on, or it could be part of the malfunction. I'll run a system scan but first I want to check and make sure that none of the main wires have become loose, disconnected, or broken. If that doesn't help I'll dive into the actual codes and programming for the holograms.

Inputting the unlock code, I wait for the door to open with a near silent hiss. Stepping through the first thing I notice is that the simulator did not turn off, or else Batman decided to turn the simulator room into an indoor jungle.

A green carpet of grass spreads out before me uninterrupted until it hits the first brown tree trunk, an amazing blue sky stretches out above me broken up by large green leaves clinging to dark brown branches.

I'm just glad that it's not hot and humid like a real jungle would be. Another malfunction, it's supposed to replicate the environment perfectly right down to the weather.

Trailing one hand along the wall so as not to lose it to the illusion of a jungle, I walk to the right mentally counting my footsteps as I consider which panels I'll need to remove in order to access the wires I'll need.

The soft sound of footsteps cushioned by the fake grass makes me pause mid-step.

Which simulation is running? I wonder even as I pull out my Bo Staff, extending it to its full length. My heartbeat picking up its pace slightly. I know this is just a simulation but that doesn't change the fact that these holograms are designed to be solid and can cause serious injury, especially if it's been set for a Meta.

Voices drift to my ears, causing a frown to pull my lips down and a crease to form between my eyes. The holograms aren't programed to talk, unless.

I draw in a sharp breath as a suspicion forms in my mind, unless the pad at the door was malfunctioning as well and never sounded the clear out alarm and whoever was using the simulator is still here.

My suspicion is confirmed moments later when there is a flash of red and yellow that blurs past at speeds too fast to fully see the Flash. A second later the dark haired Amazonian Princess appears from among the trees, followed by Green Lantern.

Great just great, three of the founding members of the League, this wasn't the way I imagined meeting them. Swallowing hard I try to force the lump in my throat to go away so that I can say something, but my voice refuses to cooperate.

The red blur that is Flash returns to stand beside Wonder Woman. They stop in their tracks and just stare at me for a second before Flash asks, "Is he part of the simulation?"

Green Lantern shrugs, "The simulator has been acting up lately it could be the Simulator added him by mistake."

Wonder Woman never takes her eyes off me as she says, "He resembles Robin but the suit is slightly off."

Finally finding my voice I say, "I'm not part of the simulation, I'm actually here to fix it."

For a second they just blink their expressions blank as they take me in. My heart hammers against my ribs as butterflies take flight in my stomach.

Flash is the one to break the silence, "I didn't know Batman programed the holograms to talk."

"Huh, must be new. Maybe that's why everything has been messing up." Green Lantern says nodding to Flash.

"I'm not a hologram." I say, but they all ignore me.

"I think its odd Batman would put Robin in a simulation as someone we have to fight." Wonder Woman throws into the conversation.

Blood rushes to my cheeks, and I pray that I don't start blushing in front of these three.

Green Lantern snaps his fingers drawing the other two's attention as he says, "I bet that's why his costume is different, Bats didn't like seeing his Robin in a simulation getting beat up."

Flash nods his face split by a huge smile, "I bet your right. Under all that Kevlar Batman really does have a heart."

Growling under my breath I give up on trying to convince them that I'm not a hologram, I turn on my heel and head for the exit, silently fuming. I know it's my own fault for not introducing myself to the League sooner but it doesn't mean I have to like it. I'll come back later to fix the simulator, after the heroes clear out.

I hear him a second before he try's to hit me, ducking down I spin under Flashes outstretched hands, smacking the backs of his knees with my staff and sending him crashing to the ground as I roll to my feet behind him. His head hits the ground with a very painful sounding smack, he groans and doesn't get back up. Wincing I almost feel back for making him fall like that, but then I remember that he probably wouldn't have held back hitting me because he thought I'm a hologram, and a punch at super speed can do some serious damage.

Glaring at the other two I say clearly, "I am not a part of the simulation, I am not a hologram. Attack me and I will defend myself."

Wonder Woman smiles at Green Lantern as she says, "We really must compliment Batman this hologram is very convincing."

I want desperately to just throw my hands up and scream because really, how many times do I need to say I'm not a hologram.

"Come on let's finish up and go to lunch." Green Lantern says pointing his glowing ring at me.

Talking sense into them is obviously not going to work. Gritting my teeth I settle more firmly into a fighting stance, already planning the most efficient ways to take them down.

Green Lantern first he'll be the easiest apart from Flash who's already down.

Wonder Woman charges first snapping me out of my plans, she attempts to punch me. I flip over her head tossing out a gas pelt that explodes into white smoke as soon as it hits the ground.

Landing on my feet I dash through the smoke, easily spotting Green Lanterns glowing outline. Folding my staff and putting it back in its compartment, I get close and let him see my shadow, he raises his ring and fires a bright emerald blast in my direction, at the same time I throw a pellet at him. It explodes over his hand before the can deflect it, coating his hand, arm and part of his side in a thick layer of yellow paint.

Not giving him time to process what I just did, I dart forward hammering my fist into his temple. He drops to the ground out cold.

Dashing back into the smoke, now for Wonder Woman.

She hasn't moved from her spot, her defenses are up and her eyes are flicking around trying to spot me.

I move closer as silent as a ghost I slide past her in the thick white smoke, snatching her golden lasso from her belt, without alerting her to my presence then disappearing back into the smoke. I back off until I can just see her silhouette in the slowly thinning smoke, to give myself space before tossing out a handful of small marble like spheres. Bouncing and plinking on the floor with metallic clicks they roll toward Wonder Woman, she spots them almost immediately and jumps back. While her feet are off the ground, I flick out her lasso, snaring both her feet with the golden rope then jerking down hard.

Not expecting the harsh pull, she fails to stop herself from crashing into the ground. Faster than lightning I'm on top of her looping the rest of the lasso around her wrists and waist. Her lasso is about the only thing that she can't break.

She thrashes for a second her face turning an interesting shade of red.

The white smoke has thinned out enough for me to check and make sure both Green Lantern and Flash are still down for the count.

"How'd you get my lasso?" Wonder Woman demands from her position on the ground.

Turning I fix her with a blank stare, that hides how my heart is pounding and the slight tremble in my hands. I just beat three of the Leagues founding members all at once. I don't know if I should be proud of myself or if I should go hide before Batman or worse Nightwing finds out.

Almost without thinking I say, "I took it."

From the dark glint in her eyes I get the feeling that if she was free she'd be trying to strangle me about now. I suppress the shudder that particular mental image creates.

"You're just a hologram how'd you know to take my lasso?" I can practically hear her teeth grinding between each word.

Taking a deep breath I keep my voice very level and free of the annoyance bubbling slowly in my veins as I say, "I'm not a hologram, I'm Robin. I tried to tell you that before you attacked me."

She opens her mouth like she is about to say something, but then her mouth snaps shut with an audible click.

"Robin, why are Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and Flash incapacitated on the floor of the simulator room?"

I do not jump at the sound of Batman's voice as he seems to just appear out of nowhere at my side, Wonder Woman however winces at the sound.

Turning to face Batman I answer, "Because apparently I'm a hologram."

Batman's stoic face would mean nothing to most but to me his question is clear.

Sighing I run a hand through my hair and tell him what happened, "I was trying to fix the simulator, but they wouldn't believe that I wasn't a hologram, they attacked me so I defended myself." Frowning I glance around the room and add, "Next time you can fix the simulator."

Batman grunts then says, "Come on, the simulator can wait. Agent A just called and reminded me that we have an appointment."

Bending down I quickly free Wonder Woman from her lasso, before turning to follow Batman out of the simulator room.

The door slides open as we approach Batman pauses in the doorway looking back at the three Leaguers he says, "By the way I stopped in here to tell you three that I need you all to cover in the kitchen area for the next month. The people who normally take care of the cleaning and maintenance of that area have had a family emergency. Tell Lantern and Flash for me, when they wake up."

Ducking my head to hide my grin from a stunned looking Wonder Woman, I quickly follow Batman out the door.

He doesn't say anything as the door hisses closed behind us, and I don't say anything as his warm hand runs through my hair, but I do lean into his touch.

If this is my reward for beating up League members then I'll happily beat them up every day. Just so long as he is proud of me.


	4. Evidence

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DC or any of their Characters.

 **A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews and kind words.

Damian age 10

* * *

 **4 Evidence**

The Watchtower, a floating orbital space station, that the heroes of the world use as a base of operations. It was originally designed by Batman, but since then there have been many upgrades most of which either Batman came up with or Drake did, and even though I'll never admit this to Drake he has done an amazing job, if the newly renovated lab is anything to go by.

I think looking around at the gleaming surfaces and the practically sparkling new pieces of scientific equipment, only a few of which I actually recognize, such as the microscope, the mass spectrometer, and several of the smaller tools used to collect samples, all of those are in clear cases at different stations that fill the room, as well as the dozens of computer screens set up around the room, at the back of the room is a sink with a paper towel rack hanging above it.

A soft meow and the shifting of the small warm bundle resting in the crook of my elbow under my cape remind me of my purpose in coming up here in the first place.

Biting the index finger of my right hand glove I pull it off then tuck it under my belt, leaving my hand uncovered, as I push my cape back and start rubbing the tiny, filthy, black kitten with the white chest and front paws, behind the ears.

The small creature blinks his emerald colored eyes in the bright light his ears twitching a little before he squints his eyes closed and begins letting out a very loud purr.

Smiling softly at the little animal I whisper, "It's alright just rest and I'll get you cleaned up."

Setting the kitten down on one of the stainless steel countertops. His purring cuts off as soon as I move away, but he stays on the counter as I move around collecting what I'll need to clean him up.

Bringing everything back to the counter, I wince at how thin and small the kitten is, his fluffy black fur doing nothing to hide his ribs or the little bumps of his spine. Remembering back to how I almost didn't even notice him, because he was so still and quiet.

Batman and I were investigating a warehouse that was supposed to have received a shipment of a new kind of drug, reported to make whoever takes it obey the first person they see, without question until the drug wears off. Father wanted to stop the shipment and he wanted a sample of the drug to test, but when we got there the warehouse was empty except for a single create in the back that this kitten was hiding behind and a broken vial on the floor next to the kitten, his black fur soaked with whatever was in the vial.

Father instructed me to get a sample of the kittens fur, which is what I'm doing. I just decided to be thorough and bring the kitten to the Watchtower with me in case I needed another sample, and since he is already up here I might as well feed the little thing and clean him up a little. Then I suppose I had better keep the kitten under close observation to see what his reaction to the drug are, in case he drank any of it. After all I don't want to leave any avenue of investigation unexplored.

That was the logic that led me to bring the kitten up to the Watchtower while Father spoke to Superman about the possibility that the drug came from Lex Luthors company, and if it appeared that I was sneaking through the hallways that was just because I haven't been introduced to the League yet and I don't have time for their nonsense at the moment.

The kitten softly batting at my hands brings my attention back to the present and I quickly trim some of the kittens fur and seal it in a bag to test later, then I clip all of his nails and put clippings into another bag to be tested.

"Good kitten." I tell him keeping my voice low and soothing, as I pick him up and carry him over to the sink.

I turn on the water to just a little above a trickle trying to avoid letting the sound scare him. Keeping a firm grip on the small body, I put him under the flow of water. His thin arms instantly wrap around my wrist, his clipped claws scrabbling for a hold in my Kevlar sleeves.

"Easy now," I tell him, running my free hand over his body and spreading the water over his body, I can easily feel his heart pounding against the palm of my hand. The water hitting the kitten is clear but by the time it runs off of him it has turned into a dark brown color.

Growling softly under my breath I imagine what I'd like to do to the idiots who left this kitten in the warehouse. I grab the bottle of soap from beside the faucet, pouring some onto the kittens back I put the bottle back and gently scrub the soap over the kittens body, I avoid his face for now, because I don't want the soap stinging his eyes. Rinsing the kitten off, I note with a satisfied nod that the water coming off the kitten is now clear instead of brown. Grabbing some paper towels from the roll hanging on the wall I dry the kitten off as much as I can, with them. Once that's done I take the kitten back over to the stainless steel countertop and set him down again, while I put the evidence bags into my belt.

The kitten pressing up against my stomach, as hard as it can brings my attention back to the small shaking animal.

Biting my lip I look around for anything I can use to wrap him up in. Other than the paper towels I don't see anything. I would've gotten a towel from the bathroom but they use paper towels there too, and in the shower rooms your supposed to bring your own towel.

Glancing at the door, I consider going to the kitchen to get him some food, and see if they have any cloth towels in there, but I hesitate to get him anything to eat just yet. I'm not sure if he's old enough for solid food or if he should still be on milk. Pennyworth would know, I'll wait until I'm back at the Manner then ask Pennyworth what he thinks, I dismiss the idea of getting a towel from the kitchen as well, I'd rather not have to explain to any of these dense heroes about why I want it.

Letting out a sigh, I address the still shivering kitten in a stern voice, "I hope you appreciate this kitten."

Reaching up I flip the hood of my cape up over my head, then I reach down and pick the kitten up tucking him behind my neck and into the folds of the hood. My body heat combined with the Kevlar hood should keep him warm enough until I can get back to the mansion and ask Pennyworth to assist me in procuring the things he'll need.

With his soft purring in my ear, I turn to start back to the Zeta Tube but stop when the door to the lab hisses open, letting one of the heroes with no sense of proper costume design into the lab.

Glaring at the brightly dressed red and yellow costume of the Flash and right behind him the, voice of Green Arrow complaining, "Flash why'd you stop? I nearly ran into you."

When Flash doesn't respond, Arrow peers over his shoulder his eyes land on me a second later.

Flash whispers a vague tone of horror in his voice, "He's got another one,"

The part of his face that I can actually see has gone pale.

Green Arrow pushes Flash further into the lab, then steps in behind him letting the door slide shut. I'm not concerned about it I can easily get past the two of them if I need to, I'll just have to be careful not to flip to much so that I don't knock the kitten off my shoulder.

"Nah Flash, Batman already has a Robin right now, this kid is just playing dress up." Green Arrow says gesturing at me with his hand.

Growling silently the purring of the kitten is the only thing keeping me from causing Green Arrow some pain.

"Then how'd he get up here?" Flash demands his head swiveling around as if searching for something.

Huh, I wasn't expecting Flash to be the one asking questions that makes sense.

Green Arrow shrugs, "Green Lantern probably brought him up here to mess with the other Leaguers."

I narrow my eyes at this comment, if this conversation is going to be a repeat of that ridiculous conversation I had to put up with, when I met Superman than I'm leaving.

Flash shakes his head, "No way, I'm not inviting the wrath of Daddybats a fourth time, three was more than enough."

With that he disappears out the door in a blur of red and yellow, a whoosh of air yanking at my hood, causing the kitten's purring to be cut off as it lets out a tiny meow.

The doorway is no longer blocked by the heroes, so I head for the exit. I do have more important things to do than to waste my time lowering my intelligence by speaking with Green Arrow, the hero with very distinctive facial hair that he doesn't even try to hide.

Honestly it's a wonder all the heroes identities other than Batman's haven't been discovered by all their villain's by now, but I suppose that can be attributed to the fact that their villains are all week and pathetic.

"Who are you kid," Green Arrow asks smiling at me.

Frowning I take a breath and answer in a bland voice, "Your companion had it correct, I am Robin, now if you'll excuse me I have much better ways to spend my time."

I move to walk through the door but Green Arrow blocks the door his smile not slipping even a fraction, his eyes narrowing on my shoulder.

"What do you have there kid?" Green Arrow asks reaching out.

Stepping back out of his reach I glare at him, while pushing the kitten farther back into the safety of my hood.

Green Arrow is frowning now as he says, "You really shouldn't bring pets up here kid, it could be dangerous for him if he got loose."

Speaking slowly I make sure to use small words for Green Arrow's benefit for he is obviously mentally handicapped, "He is not a pet, he is evidence in an ongoing investigation."

Green Arrow, laughs at that before patting my head, my hand twitches upwards before I stop myself from breaking his hand, "Sure kid whatever you say."

"I do not have time for your foolish delusions, move so that I may be on my way." I inform him doing my best not to just strangle him and get it over with.

No one would miss him, I know the perfect place to hide the body. For a second I allow myself to enjoy the fantasy but then I'd have to put up with the disappointed looks Grayson would give me and Father wouldn't let me patrol with him. Sighing I decide its not worth it, yet.

"So what were you doing with your evidence in here?" Green Arrow asks, emphasizing the word evidence, and winking at me.

I feel my lip curling back in distaste, "I do not have the time or the patience to put up with your miniscule intelligence, at the moment, so move before I make you move."

Green Arrow grins, proving his lack of intelligence in his next sentence, "How will you do that munchkin?"

Narrowing my eyes further I grit my teeth, and before I even realize what I'm doing, my body is moving, crossing the space between Arrow and me in the time it takes for his eyes to widen, my fist impacts his face sending his head snapping back as he stumbles into the closed door. My other hand closes around his wrist and I flip him over my body, he hits the floor with a loud thud.

Letting go of a stunned Green Arrow, I dust off my hands and turn to punch in the code for the door, only to freeze at the sight of my Father leaning against the door his arms folded over the Bat symbol on his chest.

"What are you doing Robin?" He asks his stoic tone and blank expression giving none of his thoughts away.

Straightening up I answer him, "Teaching him the value of always being prepared for a fight,"

Father looks from me to where Green Arrow is slowly getting up off the floor, then back to me.

"Did you collect the evidence?"

Nodding I reach up and rub the kittens head, "Yes Father, I had just finished when, Flash and Green Arrow came in. Flash left saying something about the wrath of a Daddybat," For a second I see a smirk flash across Fathers face but it's gone so fast I'm not sure if it was really there, "I attempted to leave but Green Arrow attempted to stop me, so I took the appropriate steps to resolve the issue and complete the task you gave me by ensuring that the evidence has the proper care, for which I need Agent A's assistance."

Father nods and opens the door, "Good, we need to get back to the cave to run those samples through the Batcomputers systems and see what we can find on the drug. Agent A can help you with the kitten while it's running."

I nod accepting the words, not allowing the relief I feel that Father isn't going to make me get rid of the kitten, to show in my expression or my voice, "Very well Father."

I step through the door and into the hallway, with Father on my heels but then he pauses and turns back to Green Arrow, "You need more training, I'll tell Black Canary to expect you to join the Teams training sessions for the next week, as a student not an instructor."

"Batman you can't be serious?" Green Arrow says as the door slides shut.

Smirking I quietly walk with Batman down the hallway.

"He'll need a name," Batman says as we reach the Zeta Tubes.

Looking up into his masked eyes I offer him a soft smile, "I'll consider an appropriate tittle."

He nods then walks toward the tube. Reaching up I stroke the kittens small head with one finger before whispering softly, "Thank you Father."

He looks over his shoulder and smiles warmly at me before vanishing in a bright flash of light, a second later I follow him through the light, I'll always follow him no matter where we go, I'll always have his back, because that's what family is for.


End file.
